Take Me to the Moon ( A Nuna Fanfic)
by LunaRose1234
Summary: The Love story of Luna and Neville. All events happen in Order of the Phoenix. See their love story during the dark times and how Neville has to rescue Luna for pain.
1. Chapter 1

{This is pretty old. I started writing this two years ago and found it again. I wanted to finish it, so here we go.}

Chapter One

It was a typical Saturday, Neville's favorite day of the week. Neville Longbottom, the boy who always got into terrible situations, had one amazing day per week. That day was like no other day... it was the day he spent with Luna. Even though he only just met her, he was in love. That kind of love that makes your heart race and your stomach has butterflies. Like every Saturday, he would get super done up...really more like putting on this cologne he got at a muggle store this summer. He would put the best pair of jeans he had and the best t shirt he could find. He did his hair much more tidy then usually and he made sure he had used some mouth wash, just in case he actually talked to her. Now, he was going to be with Luna, next her or anything, he will be hiding behind trees watching her. He has been doing this since the first Saturday of the school year, because he was curious of what she was doing walking to the Forbidden Forrest. They went deep, really deep into the forest. He watches her talk and feed these invisible animals. While standing there, he saw the sun just shine in her hair. Her hair was just so blonde and was just perfect in every strand and wavy. She stands there with her silver-blue eyes, just smiling and so peaceful. He feels for her and he didn't understand why... she was so weird, so loony and yet she made him smile. Ever since then, he followed her to that same spot and would watch her from a distance.

He went to leave the fifth year boy dormitory, when Seamus and Dean came in. Neville knew exactly what will happen in a few minutes...the bullying. Seamus was always the first, asking where was he going? Going on another date with Professor Sprout? Many people these days didn't like Seamus that much because of what happen with Harry and how Seamus was going on about how his won't let him o because Harry is crazy. Neville certainly didn't think Harry was crazy and Harry was a good friend of his and he never wanted Harry to leave his side. Like usual, Neville would just walk away and just keep on walking but Seamus went on about how crazy Harry was and how stupid Neville is to be friends with him, Neville got mad and finally let all the pain out by fighting with Seamus. Of course, he didn't win and was now in so much pain that he had to go to the hospital wing. He tried to make Madam Pomfrey go quickly with the wounds so he could run over to the Forbidden Forrest, but she took her time as usual and he was late by ten minutes.

He dashed as fast as he could past everyone he knew and ran past the bridge toward the land where Hagrid leaves and passed the Owlery. He past Hagrid's house and ran right into the forest. He ran and ran to the beautiful spot where Luna was always at. He finally got there and he hid behind his tree and went to catch his breath. While doing that, he heard another voice, not Luna's...but Harry Potter himself.

(Ch.2 next week. See you then!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There stood Neville's friend, Harry Potter next to Luna,the girl he loved...how could he? Neville was furious, he couldn't believe it, he was friends with Harry and he never thought he would try to get Luna to like him. He felt as though he was making a potion inside of him that will most likey explode in a few minutes. He couldn't stand watching them talk, but he needed to she her smile and laugh to bring him back to happiness, so he began listening to her talk.

She began saying,"We believe you, by the way. That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore." Neville knew who 'we' were, we were her and her dad. Neville felt good to know she didn't think Harry was made, nor Dumbledore,but he still was mad.

"Thanks.", Harry replied, happy to know he wasn't talking to some one who thought he was crazy, like most people." Seems you're about the only ones that do."

"Well if I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else. Because if it's just you alone you're not as much of a threat"

"Aren't your feet cold?", Harry asked, now released Luna had no shoes. Neville just released she haven't worn shoes for two weeks and was wondering why.

"A bit. But all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect the Nargles are behind it." Neville loved how she was blaming it on this imaginary creatures."They're called Thestrals," Luna finally said seeing Harry looking at those creature, even though Neville never saw them, curiously."They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them, because they're a bit..."

"Different",Harry had cut off Luna. " So why can't the others see them?" That might be the reason Neville couldn't see them.

"The only people who can see them are those who've seen death.",Luna replied, sounding abit sadder than usual.

" So, you've known someone who died?"

"My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment, and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine." Neville never knew that, he never knew her mom... He couldn't help but think of his parents and how they are in the hospital getting taken care of to get their memory back, but he knew it would never happen. His parents who never reallt know who he is.

"I'm sorry",Harry said, finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad." After saying that, she went with her happy smile and and throw an apple at one of the Thestrals.

(hi, so I used the movie quotes, in the wrong order but I would like to say im sorry for not using book quotes. I didn't have my book with me so Im sooooo terrible, but I hope you like it anyway[ when i first posted this on facebook on a harry potter page i owned]) {see yah next week}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neville was surprised, how could she be ok and act like her mother isn't there anymore? How could she smile and laugh and be happy? He began backing up, confused and upset. It was at was ok, until it happened. He tripped over a stick, that stupid stick. He fall straight on his butt and Luna and Harry looked at where he would always hide. Luna began giggling very loudly and Harry looked more confused than with the Thersals. Neville got up and looked straight at Luna and her smile and turned around and began running away. He didn't look back, even though Luna started yelling for Neville to come back. He finally got out of the Foribben Forrest, and stopped. He stood there and a tear drop came down his cheek.

When he finally came in, it was lunch time. He got to the Great Hall and sat as far away from his friends as possible. Harry came in after Neville and smiled at him, the smile you give when you are trying to calm someone down. Neville frowned and looked the other way, he didn't want to talk to Harry because he was scared Harry would tease him. Luna came in after Harry and sat at the Ravenclaw table, where she began talking to some people who were looking as though she was weird. She then went silent and began looking at Neville, the dreamy look, her normal look. She finally got up and went over to sit next to Harry and Ron. Ron never did really like Luna, but he listened as though he was interested. A few minutes later, Ginny and Hermione came in; Ginny tapped Neville on the back and smiled at him. Neville loved having Ginny as a friend and he could trust her. Ginny went and sat next to Luna, where it began to be where everyone wanted to be. Everyone was laughing and talking and Neville began to get upset, so he got up and started heading toward to the greenhouse.

Upset and pissed, he finally got there to find out Professor Sprout wasn't even there. He gave up and started heading toward the Gryffindor common room, where he thought he could sleep and wake up before dinner. He got to the Fat Lady and he was just about to say the password, when he was gripped by his wrist. The Fat Lady began giggling and she said she would see them later. Neville was terrified and began trying to get the hand off his wrist, but the person wouldn't let go. He finally realized he never saw who the person was, so he finally looked away from his wrist. It was Ginny, and she seemed ... happy.

"Let go off my wrist!" he began protesting. He was offended that she was pulling him everywhere, but her usually doing that. She was the strong one, he was the weak one and yet they still clicked.

Finally, Ginny stopped and put him on a bench and crossed her arms in front of her chest."You know you can't hide from Harry and Luna.", she began.

"Yes I can..." Neville protesting, standing up and acting like he's the tough one, but was interrupted be Ginny.

"No, you can't! Harry is one of your best friends and Luna is the love of your life. You told me that you would do anything for Harry and you risk your life for Luna. You can't last a day without Harry talking to you at every meal and Luna always smiling and laughing. You love them both too much to not talk to them."

"Well, I can try. You don't rule my life, Ginny! I'm tired of being an nobody and finally I have someone who likes me, and I'm happy. Now she likes I'm a laughing stalk and Harry is better."

"Harry doesn't like her and you know that. He likes Cho and that's all. You can get Luna, and I can't even get Harry to look at me differently, instead of Ron's little sister. You know what I give up, I try to make you happy but you complain so much. Here I'll tell you the truth, Luna doesn't like you. She is dating Roger Renard, my year in our house. I've haven't told you because I didn't want you to feel like I do. Good-Bye, Neville Longbottom!" She stumped away, crying. Neville stood there amazed, and started running toward Ginny and grabbed her face and kissed her. She was surprised and kissed him back.

(Soooooo, I'm not a fan of Ninny but I thought it would be good with the story plot for right now. Also Roger Renard is not a real character, he made by my friend Emily Z. from ) ( See yay next week)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It felt like the Weasley twins' fireworks were shot of around the rooms. Finally, after the zealous kiss, Neville backed away. He looked at his best friend and she looked back to him. He said he was sorry and Ginny took his hand and told him to stop being a worry wart. They got to the common room and were still holding hands and smiling, but Neville's smile faded when he saw someone new sitting next to Harry and friends.

"That's him," Ginny pointing to the kid sitting with Harry. He had white hair and seemed to have a tail. He was smiling and having a good time. Roger Renard, the ass who took Luna away from Neville. He gave Roger a look and sat on the ground right next to Ginny. They held hands and the whole group fell silent. Ron's face went red and Hermione giggled. Harry looked confused, like usual. Roger, Roger looked jealous. How dare he be jealous! He had the sweetest, beautiful girl in school and he was jealous. He shouldn't be jealous at all.

Neville snapped," WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! You have the most beautiful girl in the world and you think you can be jealous. "He stood up and punched Roger in the face. Roger got up and punched Neville in the gut and looked as though he was going to breathe fire on his face, but Ginny got up and began holding Roger back. Roger pulled away and ran out the room, running head into Colin Creevey, who was taking a picture of him. Once he finally got back up, he started his way to Neville and the group.

"Hey guys," he said, very gleeful.

"Hi Colin!" they said politely. Neville was still pissed, but he calmed down. He liked seeing Colin smile and still taking those pictures.

"I'm trying to get a picture of the new transferred kid, but he won't let me. The reason why I'm trying to get a picture is he's half dragon. Isn't that amazing, I wonder how that works, though."

"He's half dragon?" Neville exclaimed. That explains the whole thing with that tail and him looking like he was trying to burn him.

"Oh yah! Me and my brother have been trying all day to get a picture with him and he won't stop trying to punch us. I did see him snogging with Loony Lovegood, but I have no idea why she would like an ass like him. Oh well, I got to get going again and see if can get a picture with him. I'll see you guys at dinner." They said their good-byes and went see why Neville was pissed.

"It's ok," he said I was pissed off because he dating Luna and I'm not…I love her more than he ever will. And I should get over it because now I have Ginny and we are happy. I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to freak out, but he had a face of jealousy. He has Luna and I have you. I'm sorry." Ginny hugged him and grabbed his hand once more and put her head on his shoulder. Everything went back to normal and at around five they left for dinner.

(I hope you like it. Once again, , the creator of Roger.){Ill see you next week, I know you are worried about it never changing pairs, but it will. }


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Halloween past and fall disappeared. Winter's wind blew the leaves away and Neville and Ginny were slipping away. For the past weeks, they were happy. The tried to spend as much time with each other, but soon later, Ginny began to get 'busy' and would not spend as much time together. Roger was always with her and her friends and Neville felt left out. He was still in love with Luna, but he loved Ginny so much. He tried to make plans to go to hogsmead, but he was too busy. Harry began teaching people how to defend against dark arts and Neville was going to the classes every Friday and Saturday. Ginny was there too, but she would talk to Roger and Luna and forget that Neville was there too. Neville finally gave up and told Ginny that they needed to talk. They walked to Three Broom Sticks in silence. Neville got them both some Butterbeer and sat down right across Ginny.

"We need to talk," he began. "I feel as though you don't care about me anymore and you don't even spend time with me anymore. What are we? Are we dating or not?"

"Of course we are dating." she pleaded.

"Then why don't you ever spend time with me anymore, am I not good for you? Am I not more like that stupid ass Roger...?"

"Why are you putting him in this? He doesn't belong in this, he's just a friend."

"He likes you and you know that. I'm surprised you haven't cheated on me with him yet! I guess we're nothing anymore. Not even friends!" He got up and went to go walk away.

He got to the door and she yelled," I DID CHEAT ON YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME! YOU LOVE LUNA AND THAT'S ALL! I'M NOTHING TO YOU. AT LEAST ROGER GIVES ME ATTENSION; YOU ARE TOO BUSY TO EVEN KISS ME ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!"

He went over to Ginny and was about to hit her, but he knew better. He said quietly, "I loved you more than Luna. You were my first of everything. My kiss, my crush, my best friend, my girlfriend and my first broken heart. I wanted you, but you were too busy worrying if Harry Potter loved you! You only cared about yourself and I loved you. Good Bye Ginny."

Neville walked out and Ginny cried. Seamus went to comfort her and she punched him in the face. Neville was so upset, so he went to the spot he would watch Luna. He cried for hours and cursed out the world. He sat there for a whole 24 hours and wouldn't move. He finally fell asleep at around six pm that day and was awaked an hour later by a voice. It was Luna, it sounded as though she was crying. He sat up alit and saw Roger standing with Luna. Neville was finally fully awake when he saw Luna had burn marks. All on her face and chest, and he noticed there were bruises also. He figured it out, Roger was abusing Luna. Neville intimately stood up and casted expelliarmus at Roger. Neville finally realized he just 'disarmed him', but there was no wand to do that sort of thing. Neville, acting like he was the tough one, began taunting Roger. Roger was getting more pissed and he began blowing fire at Neville. Neville notice that Roger looked drunk, and he knew better not to fight with him, but he wanted to save Luna. He cast Aguamenti to drown the flames, make a path to get to Luna. He then used Impedimenta on Roger and quickly grabbed Luna's hand and they both began to run away. The last thing they heard was a tree fall down and crash onto something.

(woooooo 4th one and stuff so yah, once again for our dear drunk Rogers. see you guys later-LunaRose){Ohhh drama haha I'll see you next week}


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(sorry it's late. Posting two tonight)

They both finally got inside and were panting. Luna looked terrible, she looked so hurt and so broken. She burst into tears and started to run out the door, but Neville stopped her. He pulled her closed in front of him and hugged her. She wept and wept over the fact she was abused. She kept saying she loved him, but would then say she hated him and his stupid family. He tried to calm her and hold her without her almost falling. He kept saying she didn't need him; she had people who loved her. He loved her and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He grabbed her hand and began walking to the Room of Requirements. It was on the seventh floor and he knew exactly where it is. It was where the Defense of the Dark Arts class was taken place for students.

He finally got there and he put Luna a little bit away from the door, which wasn't invisible yet, and began walking past it three times, thinking he needed a room where he could comfort Luna. The door appeared and he grabbed Luna's hand. They walked in and it was quite different then the room they usually stay in. This room had a ceiling that you can see the stars and the full moon. There was a First-Aid Kit, full of different potions to heal different bruises. There was a love chair and a set of tea lay out. Right across the way was a beautifully build fireplace with a radio on it. The floor was full of plushy carpet that was teal. There was... a child book section on the shelf that was in the right corner. Next to that shelf, were a blanket ...and a creature? It was dark colored horse that had wings, which looked like it would cover the sky if it filed. That got Luna's attention real quick and she ran over to it and began petting it.

"Tailia, what are you doing here?" she said happily. Neville recognized the name; it was one of the Thresals's names."I've missed you so much, Tailia. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Luna began tearing up and hugged the creepy looking creature.

"Don't want to be rude, but what is that?" he said, cautiously.

She looked up and smiled." It's a Thresal, Neville. This beautiful creature is a Thresal and it's an amazing creature. They are not evil, they are beautiful. You can only see them, if you saw someone die on you. Who died on you, Neville, for you can't just see them like you never saw someone died..." She stopped smiling and began crying. Neville walked over to her and hugged her, he didn't know who died, but she was crying about it. He then felt as though he was over came with sadness. It was then; he saw his first death, the death of Rana Lovegood.

It was a peaceful Wednesday afternoon. Luna, 9 years old, was skipping alone the staircase to go see her mom. She was half way up the stairs when her mother, Rana, asked her to get some Moly from the garden. Neville followed little Luna outside and watched her pick some Milys from the ground while singing a lullaby. When Luna got her need of the plant, she went back inside and was making her way up the staircase, when she heard a huge explosion. Luna dropped the Milys on the ground and ran up stairs to see what happened. Her mother was on the floor, bleeding and blistering. She was smiling and Luna began crying.

"Listen to me my dear Luna," her mother began. "All you need to do for me is, never give up. If someone tries to bring you down, never give up. You are a strong girl and I love you. I will always love you and I hope you always love me. Please keep me in your heart, my dear. Good- Bye." she began laughing, until she fell silent. Luna began crying on top of her mother. All the tears a little girl could cry came right out.

Neville didn't know what to do, so he began crying out," You're not alone. You're not alone." This made Luna look at the spot Neville was standing. She looked at the invisible spot and smiled.

"I know I'm not alone. I will meet you one day; dear Neville and you will learn my pain." After she said that, he was bought back to the Room of Requirements. He was standing there, crying. Luna walked up to him and hugged him, a tight hold. She backed up and grabbed him hand and put him on the couch, where she went and got the blanket and sat next to him. She put Neville's head on her lap and sang him the lullaby; she was when she was little.

_"Il est temps que vous alliez dormir, vous êtes ce soir trop tard,Oh, regardez, vous pouvez voir la première étoile, même si c'est encore de la lumière,Gardons-nous de faire un vœu à la fois et peut-être tout cela va sortir à droiteEt je vais vous rentrez dans - voici un baiser - Je t'aime - bonne nuit_

_Regardons par la fenêtre, les coupes deuxième étoileà travers les cieuxJ'entends stridulations des grillons, à travers les cris de la rue quelqu'unPar les nuits claires comme cela, il est trop facile de prendre le confortdu mensongeJe vais donc vous rentrez dans - voici un baiser - il, fermer les deux yeux_

_Il ya la troisième étoile et plus, et maintenant je vois la lune,Je peux dire à quelqu'un d'autre est encore en place, parce qu'ils sontchanter une chansonQue ma mère l'habitude de chanter - oh, vous devriez vraiment aller dormir dèsJe vais donc vous border, comme un bug, bien au chaud dans votre cocon_

_Il est temps que j'allais dormir, je suis debout trop tard ce soirJ'ai regardé toutes les étoiles pâlir dans la lumière de l'aube au débutDonc, je vais faire un dernier souhait que vous grandir etpas à se battreEt je vais te couvrir, - voici un baiser - Je t'aime - bonsoirEt je vais vous rentrez dans - voici un baiser - Je t'aime - bonsoir"_

He fell asleep, but before he closed his eyes fully, he heard Luna say thank you and she kissed him on the forehead.

(Hi, Rana is not Luna's mom's name, J.K. Rowling never mentioned Luna's mom's name. The lullaby is not mine; it's called First Star and is by Kim Wallach, c1985. I put it in French, but here's the English version,

It's time you were going to sleep, you're up too late tonight, Oh look, you can see the first star even though it's still light, Let's both make a wish and perhaps it will all come out right And I'll tuck you in-here's a kiss-I love you-good night

Let's watch from the window, the second star cuts through the skies I hear crickets chirping, across the street somebody cries On clear nights like this it's too easy to take comfort from lies So I'll tuck you in-here's a kiss-there, close both your eyes

There's the third star and more, and now I see the moon, I can tell someone else is still up, 'cause they're singing a tune That my Mom used to sing-oh you really should go to sleep soon So I'll tuck you in, like a bug, snug in your cocoon

It's time I was going to sleep, I'm up too late tonight I've watched all the stars growing pale in the early dawn light So I'll make one last wish that you'll grow up and not have to fight And I'll cover you up,-here's a kiss-I love you-goodnight And I'll tuck you in-here's a kiss-I love you-goodnight

-LunaRose)( I hope you like it, I'm really sorry about not posting. I've been busy)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neville woke up to Luna trying to move his head from her lap. He looked at her as she went over to Talia. Talia was fully awake, she seemed a little different. She looked as though she was dying, she looked broken. Luna sat next her and stroked Talia's head. Luna had a bright smile on her face, which lit up the windowless, fireless room. The ceiling had changed to a bright, welcoming sun with clouds that you could sit on the grass and point out shapes and things, which was rare experience. Luna stood up and started skipping toward Neville, gleefully. Her silver blues eyes spirited with excitement. He found himself smiling as Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Talia.

"Talia wanted me to tell you something before she goes with my mum." she said, calmly. She took his hand and put it on Talia's back. He felt her breathing dying out and Neville started freaking out, which startled Luna and she flinched. Talia finally fell silent and they both sat there silent for awhile. Finally, Luna said, "She said thank you and she wants you to take care of me, which is ridiculous because I can take care of myself. But she did laugh before she went. That was so her, always laughing even in the worst moments. Well, we must make her a perfect funeral, of course. She told me she wanted me to burn her up and put her in the fields with the rest of her family and friends." She stood up and took her wand out of her boot and casted a spell in which made Talia disappear. Luna took Neville's hand and made him sit back on the couch. She heated up the cold tea and passed him a cup of it, which tasted amazing, even though it was left over tea.

They finished their tea, so Neville suggested they should go do the funeral. They have forgotten about Roger being in the woods the night before, so what they were about to see was going to be a shock to them. Madam Pomfrey was pushing a hospital gurney down the hallway, when they got out of the Room of Requirements. There on the gurney was Roger, who had third degree burns and was cursing Madam Pomfrey out.

Roger stopped yelling at Madam Pomfrey, finally after seeing Luna and Neville. "YOU BITCH, YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DARE YOU MAKE ME GET HURT! ONCE I'M OUT OF THESE GOD DAMN HOSPITAL WING, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY! IT'S OVER YOU FUCKING WEIRDO! I'M HAPPY YOUR MUM DIED, I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DAD DIES NEXT! FUCK YOU! Finally, Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and pointed it to his mouth. She said a word and began smiling.

"Finally, silence. Well, hello there dearest. I'm sorry you had to hear that, he's been saying that all the way up here. I think he should go to St. Mungo's for being mad. Well, I better go take care of him. See you darlings at lunch."

Neville and Luna looked terrified, and decided they should go see Harry first.

( sorry for bad language, I thought it would make it a bit scarier –LunaRose)(Man this was a short chapter! Thanks for the waiting from last week)


End file.
